


The Perfect Offering

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sex involving a temple, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY PERMISSION .THIS INCLUDES APPSThis is a work of fiction, created for entertainment purposes only.You got out of bed and got dressed, hoping that she wouldn’t mind that you were not bringing an offering. You always hated not having anything to offer her, but you hoped your love and devotion that you showed towards her, others and your husband would be proof enough for the goddess
Relationships: alexios/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Perfect Offering

Another sleepless night.

No matter how much you tried to relax yourself, your thoughts were keeping you wide awake. Thoughts of worry for your husband, who was due to be home in a few days, that was if the Gods deemed it so.

Every time he went away, no matter how long or short, it felt like an eternity. You did your best to keep busy during those times, even visiting the temples every day to pray for him, but you still wondered if it was enough to keep him safe.

Thinking of your husband, you recalled the day you met him, outside the Temple of Aphrodite. You had gone there for a small party, still in mourning over your previous lover deserting you for another. Though it had been several weeks since the split, it still stung. The two of you had been sweethearts since childhood and the two of you were all but married. Until you saw him one day cavorting with your sister. That had not only been the end of your courtship, but communication with said sister. It was at that very party you met him, the man who had made you forget all about the pain the others had caused.

Thinking of him made you think of the Temple itself. You liked to go there during the times that you missed him the most and it helped to make you feel closer to him. Even though it was late, the Temples were always open and since you were not about to go to sleep, you decided it was better to be with good memories than alone.

You got out of bed and got dressed, hoping that she wouldn’t mind that you were not bringing an offering. You always hated not having anything to offer her, but you hoped your love and devotion that you showed towards her, others and your husband would be proof enough for the goddess. After wrapping the peplos around yourself, you stepped out the door and set out for the Temple.

The air was cool but calm. The moon shown so brightly in the night sky that you didn’t need a torch to help you see. Nary a sound could be heard as you walked the streets and your only worry was that the town guards might stop you, but none were in sight.

Arriving at the temple, it was still well lit by all the flame pits surrounding it. The trees with their numerous pink blossoms swayed gently with the soft evening breeze. For once the gathering areas outside the temple seemed to be deserted of other worshipers, save for one or two guards who were asleep at their posts.

Stepping quietly up the stone steps and past the large flame pits, you lowered the wrap and walked through the entryway, slowly making your way towards the end where illuminated by several candles at her feet was the large stone statue of the Goddess Aphrodite.

You kneeled before the Goddess reverently to petition her to keep your husband safe from harm, promising to bring an offering of honey cakes the next day if she would keep her watch over your husband, Alexios.

Thinking of him with his dark shoulder length hair, chiseled jaw and his bristly beard, his body sculpted so much like the gods themselves, brought a smile to your faces and made your heart ache even more for him. Though you knew he could mind himself more than most, you still worried greatly for him and made the wait for him even tougher.

Though you appeared to be alone, you were not. Though you hadn’t seen anyone else along the way, you were not the only one. Another had spotted you and followed you to the temple and as they watched you walk inside, offering in hand, they knew this was their moment of opportunity.

Your prayers to the Goddess were interrupted by the sounds of heavy footsteps. Opening your eyes, you caught sight of another, cloaked in a Chlamys of red cloth with dark trim, their face hidden from you. The stranger bore the scent of the waters. Though the face was hidden, you could see a pair of rough looking hands and like you, this person seemingly had no offering for the Goddess.

No sooner had you resumed yours than they spoke. “What do you pray for?” Came a deep, sensuous voice from under the hood. A voice that to your surprise seemed very familiar. You considered not answering them. After all it was a private matter between you and the Goddess. But though it was private, it was not a shameful one.

“My husband’s safe return.” You answered politely.

“Is he a good man?”

“The best of them.”

“I do not recall Aphrodite as a protector of travelers. I recall that to be in the domain of Hermes”. The stranger noted, chuckling lightly.

“It is, but it was Aphrodite that brought him to me, so it is to her I give thanks.” You replied honestly. The Goddess had brought your husband into your life when you had least expected. And he brought so much happiness to your life, you always took time to praise her every day.

“What is it you pray for?” You asked the stranger in turn, wondering if he would in fact answer.

“A woman. My wife in fact.”

“Is she a good woman?”

“I’ve never known one better. Kind, generous and loving in equal measure. Not to mention a woman of great strength and faith.” The stranger said, obvious pride coming through in his words.

“Is she beautiful?” You could resist asking.

“More so than Aphrodite herself.” The stranger said.

“That is rather bold statement to make in the Goddess’s house.” You spoke a bit archly.

“It is the truth and I am not afraid to speak it here.” He said, his voice full of conviction.

“And who are you to speak it?” You challenged him.

Suddenly the man brought up his hands and removed the hood of his cloak. Underneath the hood was a man with dark shoulder length hair, chiseled jaw and a bristly beard with a body sculpted as if sculpted by the gods themselves.

“A good man. The best of them.” He said, giving you one of his bright smiles, the one that always made your heart leap.

“Alexios?!” You screamed, nearly waking up the guards. Before he could answer you lunged at him, throwing your arms around his neck, almost knocking him flat as you covered him with kisses. You could feel him laugh and sigh with delight as he welcomed the weight of your divine form on top of him. It had been far too long since he had held you and had missed you madly.

The two of you didn’t speak for a few moments, you simply held each other tightly, covering each other with kisses and caressing each other gently, eager to make up for lost time. “Agapi Mou” (My love) He muttered as he caressed you, his rough hands delightful even through your chiton, making you hot. “I’ve missed you so.”

“And I you. “You sighed between kisses. “I wasn’t expecting you for several more days.”

“The seas were more favorable than we expected.” Alexios explained as he ran his fingers through your locks. “I had hoped to sneak home and wake you up with my cock but when I saw you walking over here.”

“Shall we return home?” You asked.

“Not just yet. I’ve not kissed you enough.” Alexios purred as he wrapped his arms around you tighter, his sensuous lips seeking out ever bit of bare skin it could find as he kissed his way back up to your mouth, upon reaching it he kissed you as if his life depended on it.

So grateful to have your husband home safe in your arms, you forgot about everything else around you, the guards, the gods, everything. You thought of nothing but the feeling of his hands exploring you, relearning all the curves of your figure as his lips kept yours occupied. Your own hands were busy feeling the lines of his hard muscle’s underneath all the bits of armor he wore.

The months of missing you, yearning for your touch came rushing to Alexios full force, making his cock stiff and pulsing under his armor, armor that if he wanted his way with you, he would have to remove.

Hoping you wouldn’t hear, he let a hand loose to undo the latch at his hip, unlocking the mechanism that held the metal belt in place. Deftly he removed it and placed it behind him and brought his hands to your own waist. His fingers wanted so badly to be under your skirt and pleasuring you already, but other things had to be addressed first, such as the cord around your hips, the one that held cinched the chiton around you.

You were so distracted that you didn’t feel Alexios undo the cord and slip it off. After setting it to the side he slid his hands down to grab the fabric and move it, so that he might run his hands over your shapely legs.

Sighing deeply, his hands quickly found your hips and that lovely arse of yours. He couldn’t resist giving your cheeks a playful squeeze and wished he could take a bite of them. But if he played it right, he soon would have the chance.

You felt yourself get even warmer as you realized what Alexios was doing. Though his lips hadn’t left yours, his hands had moved to where you couldn’t see them, only feel them and shiver at the feel of them getting ever so close to your opening. You nearly woke the guards with your moaning when you felt Alexios’s large fingers glide over your pussy, to his delight, dripping wet with your sweetness. His fingertips quickly found your clit and knowing just how you liked it, he took turns circling around and over the swollen bud, nearly making you come there and then.

The two of you should go home, you thought. This was a sacred place. Her place. Surely she would know what was happening She wouldn’t approve. Wouldn’t she?

You wouldn’t have been the first one to have done such a thing in her house. So many others had done so. Even you had thought of it, though would never admit it. But as much as it felt wrong, felt blasphemous even, a part of it felt as if it was only appropriate.

“But the guards..” You stammered as Alexios kept working you, in hopes that maybe you could talk yourself out of this.

“Sound asleep.” Alexios whispered.

“If others see us..”

“Let them.” He shrugged

“Is it right?” You asked, hoping that you were not about to bring bad things upon your house.

“She’s the one who brought us together Agapi Mou.” Alexios reminded you sweetly “We can dedicate our lovemaking to her if you wish, when we finish”

That settled the matter for you. While Alexios glided his fingers over you, you reached down between the two of you and noticing that his metal belt was gone, found your hands running over the red fabric tied around him. Soon your hands found his stiff cock, gripping it firmly you made Alexios growl with pleasure and made him forget himself a moment, along with what he was doing to you.

“Don’t stop.”

With that he quickly resumed his work. Pushing the fabric up, your eyes fell upon his cock, thick, long, and ever so anxious for your touch.

While he worked you, you worked him, one hand stroking his shaft, the other caressing him. He shivered at your touch as your hands massaged the length of him and every time it traveled over the tip of him, he couldn’t help but imagine you taking it in you..or in your mouth.

Though very distracted by your movements, he kept himself together enough to keep rubbing you. You were so slippery, quickly coating his hand and he fought the urge to taste you. The longer he teased you, the more you whimpered. He longed to make you beg for him and he knew the perfect way.

Adjusting his hand, he placed his thumb over your clit, and nimbly began working it more. Once he had himself ready, his fingers sought out your opening and he quickly slid two of them inside, moving them in time with his thumb and making you let go of him.

“Keep going” He growled lightly “My cock needs more of your touch.”

After taking a moment to compose yourself, you took hold of him again. Alexios bit his lip hard as your hands worked him in such delightful ways. It was hard to tell who was more aroused, you or him.

His fingers inside you worked their magic. He always seemed to find new places with them that made you nearly scream with pleasure. He was relentless as he worked your clit, pushing you further to the edge, but you couldn’t get enough of it..or him.

As delightful as your hands felt, he hungered for more. He craved to bury every inch of himself in you and more, whether it was your mouth or your other opening. But even if he filled just one, he would still want to fill the other with his warm seed.

You ached for him just as much. His fingers felt wonderous, but even they paled in comparison to how his cock would feel. You could swear that you had never felt him so hard before and knowing that it was you who made him feel so made you even wetter, made your feel even more ravenous.

As much as you didn’t want to stop, you had to, but you would be exchanging one set of delights for another.

Letting go of him you brought your hands up to his chest and pushed him flat to the floor. Alexios could only grin with pleasure as you moved yourself up, straddling his hips quickly. He watched with immense pleasure as positioned yourself above his eager cock and cried out as you slid yourself on him, wasting no time rocking your hips, riding him hard on the marble floor.

Alexios held on for life as you fucked him. The lights of the temple made you glow and combined with the red flush of your skin; made you look even more beautiful than before. You kept your hands on his chest to keep your balance and despite yourself, found yourself digging your nails into his hard stomach.

You did your best to not cry out with each wave of pleasure, but it was no use. Biting your lips did little to silence the moaning and whimpering you made as you impaled yourself on your husband’s manhood, somehow harder than before. Watching him struggle to hold himself back only made things worse, or better and the sounds of him grunting and the sounds of skin meeting skin only made it all more erotic.

Because he had riled you up so much before you straddled him, it wasn’t long till you started to throb and grip him tightly. You wondered if you should slow down a bit, enjoy him a bit more before you came. He noticed the instant you began to ease up. Gripping your hips, he bucked his own, sending him even deeper inside you and making you realize it was useless to hold back.

Not even a moment later, you climaxed, crying out as you gushed, making him so dirty and even making the fabric underneath him damp. He didn’t let up for even a moment while you came, his grip remained firm, his own pace still relentless as you throbbed and even as you began to slow down, he didn’t let up. He wasn’t done with you just yet.

Alexios’s eyes caught sight of the statue and soon an even more devious thought entered his mind. He waited patiently while you slowed down to catch your breath. He felt that you had come rather hard and he wanted or hoped he could make you do so again.

“I need up Agapi Mou.” He said, a bit breathless himself. It surprised you, as far as you knew he hadn’t finished. But perhaps he had.

With all the strength you could muster, you lifted yourself up and moved aside that he might rise. He got to his feet much quicker and quickly took you back into his arms, roughly burning his face in your neck and feeling you up all over, making you weak in the knees. To your surprise and delight he wasn’t done with you.

Soon you felt yourself pushed back and a quick glance told you that he had you against the base of the statue. You had to be mindful of the many candles still burning brightly at the Goddess’s feet.

Alexios considered his next move carefully. The base was too tall to set you on and there was no room for the two of you to climb onto it. He could simply wrap your legs around him, but that wouldn’t be enough.

He wanted more. And there was only one way to do that.

Alexios let go of you and turned you to face Aphrodite, pushing up against you enough to where you could feel how hard he still was for you. Soon you felt his hands move down to your hips and felt the bottom of the chiton move. Alexios moved it up high enough to where you could feel the cool evening air on your lovely bottom. Alexios licked his lips at the sight of your shapely flesh and dropped to his knees long enough to sink his teeth into it, biting down enough that you knew the mark wouldn’t be a shallow one.

That itch of his satiated he focused again on the greater task at hand. With one hand he held the cloth in place while with the other, he opened your legs up to make room for him. After guiding his cock back inside you, he took your right leg and held it up, gripping it firmly as he buried himself deep within you.

His hot breath on your neck, his growls right in your ear growing louder and more feral as he plunged into you repeatedly made you wetter and wetter. You thought to grab at the statue to hold onto but there was nothing to hold. There was only your husband to hold onto as he fucked you harder and harder, pushing you into the stone base. It had been way too long since he had you like this, and you couldn’t get enough.

He couldn’t hold you close enough. Though he had you all but pinned to the base, it still wasn’t enough. Since he was close enough to you, he brought up his other hand and felt up your breasts, roughly, wishing he could slip his hand inside and play with your nipples.

Feeling your husband’s hands all over you made you eager for more. As best you could, you loosened the top of your chiton, and brought it down enough to expose your breasts. His hands though rough of skin, felt immensely pleasurable as his fingers went over and over them and even more so as he gripped them.

Having his way with you like this was far more erotic than even his dreams could have imagined. Soon he felt himself throb harder as his climax built, quicker and quicker with each thrust. He made no effort to slow himself, after all, he had plenty of time to have his way with you again later.

Alexios let go of your breasts and used his free arm to pull you even closer. Picking his pace up, the sound of skin meeting skin quickened, along with the sounds of you both moaning and growling in time together.

He bit hard down onto your neck as he felt himself finally come, hard. Harder than he had ever expected to. The two of you held onto each other as he filled you full. During his own climax, you reached yours again, stronger than before. The mixture of your juices and his coated your thighs and you knew that it was a great mess.

Alexios felt his energy drop, even as he felt himself finally begin to soften while still inside you. Though nearly worn out, he still had plenty of energy to hold you and even place a few playful kisses along your neck. You sighed deeply as he showered you with such affection.

“You do such things to me Agapi Mou” He muttered as he loosened his grip on you. “You inspire such blasphemous thoughts.”

“Blasphemous is one word for it. She might never forgive us for it.” You said, nodding to the statue.

“Or she could be delighted.” He teased. “Only she knows.”

The both of you laughed lightly at the thought, you hoped in the back of your mind that your husband was right. But just to be sure you asked “Well say we say one more prayer to her for thanks. And then go home where you can worship me the rest of the night?”

“Yes, My Goddess.”


End file.
